Podría Pedirte
by SnowAxl
Summary: - Podría pedirte ver las estrellas en aquel campo cerca de la casa de mis padres. - Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.- Podría... Oh, Ota, podría pedirte tantas e infinitas cosas que sé las cumplirías con tal de verme feliz. - Él asintió. Yo sentía como caían las lágrimas por mis mejillas.- Pero hay algo que jamás podría pedirte... -¿Qué cosa, Yuri? - Wattpad: AnneLaw1026


_**Podría Pedirte…**_

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - Escuchaba su voz, pero ciertamente se sentía lejana a pesar de que estábamos en la misma habitación.

-Nada... - Contesté de manera suave mientras sentado en aquella mecedora que Liven me regaló hace algún tiempo justo antes de aquel accidente. - No te preocupes. - Veía varias gotas caer agraciadamente empañado los vidrios de la sala.

-Otabek se hincó delante de mí, tomando mis manos y con ellas tocando sus mejillas en señal de súplica. - Por favor... No me mientas Yuri, no puedo con ello. - Por primera vez en mi vida, presencié como aquel hombre de mirada seria y cara serena se derrumbaba por mi culpa. Dolía.

-Ota... - Con mi mano derecha tome un mechón rebelde y lo pose detrás de su oreja mientras lo veía en los ojos.

-Yuri. - Me miró con ganas de llorar, pero se resistió. – Quiero vivir bien junto a ti, como cuando tenías 15 años y te propuse ser amigos...

* * *

 _Estábamos los dos observando el hermoso ocaso frente nuestro. Destellos naranjas, amarillos y rojizos se extendían por todo el cielo, dándole un protagónico increíble al sol mientras se ocultaba. Todo era tan mágico._

 _-Cuando te conocí por primera vez... Tu mirada era como la de un soldado listo para ejecutar cualquier orden. – Mire a Otabek un poco sorprendido, no recordaba conocerlo de niño, pero deje que siguiera. – Siempre te he admirado Yuri, siempre fuiste el número 1 en el ballet mientras que yo.. Bueno, sigo siendo yo. – Él soltó una leve risa provocándome una sonrisa a mí. – Es algo vergonzoso decirlo así pero... Te envidiaba pero jamás te desee mal, tus palabras aquella vez me llenaron de determinación._

 _-¿Mis palabras? – Cuestioné y el asintió._

 _-"Aquello en lo que no eres bueno debes mejorarlo y si no, busca la manera de hacerlo." – Recitó el con una voz tranquila. – Gracias a ti, deje el ballet y me propuse a demostrar que para el patinaje artístico no sólo se necesita saber ballet y mírame ahora. Estoy junto a ti a punto de llegar a la final._

 _-Es cierto, lo has demostrado bien. – Mire el horizonte y Otabek carraspeó haciendo que lo mirará, estaba un poco nervioso pero me miro a los ojos decidido._

 _-Yuri, me encantaría que seamos amigos. –Su sonrisa era incluso más hermosa que cualquier ocaso que haya presenciado en la vida._

 _Y feliz, asentí._

* * *

\- Pídeme lo que quieras. – Se veía un poco serio.

-¿Lo que quiera? - Cuestioné.

-Lo que quieras, solo quiero...Yuri, quiero que seas feliz, pídeme lo que quieras, lo que esté a mi alcance y haré lo que sea para dártelo. – Le sonreí con tristeza.

-Podría pedirte tantas cosas... - Acaricie suavemente sus alborotados cabellos negros. - Podría pedirte viajar a cualquier lado del mundo. Podría pedirte que me regales esas sonrisas tan especiales que solo a mí me das. Podría pedirte que me llevase a degustar la comida de toda Rusia, Japón o cualquier comida de estos 7 continentes existentes. Podría pedirte que me cantaces aun así sino eres bueno en el canto pero sé que lo harías para verme feliz. Podría pedirte que me llevaras a nadar con los delfines como siempre soñé. Podría pedirte que patines conmigo alguna canción especial para los dos como Víktor y Yuuri hicieron. Podría pedirte que durmieras junto a mi cada que tenga alguna pesadilla esperanzado de que no podrás negarte. Podría pedirte que me lleves a un parque de diversiones conociendo el hecho de que adoras ir a esos lugares. Podría pedirte que me compres un gato pues conoces lo fanático que soy de esos felinos. - Sonreí tomando dulcemente sus dos mejillas. - Podría pedirte que me acompañarás a ver la tumba de Liven porque odias verme destrozado. – Callé un poco recordando aquel acontecimiento.

* * *

 _Hoy era el día, finalmente vería como mi primer amor sería...Desposada._

 _Vi caminar a Liven con ese hermoso vestido de novia al estilo princesa tal y como ella quería, la vi con un ramo de rosas blancas y unas cuantas azules confesando que le recordaba a mí ese color. Extendí mi brazo para que ella lo tomará, me miró y feliz como una niña lo tomo sin algún problema, avanzamos lentamente hacía el altar teniendo como único sonido la marcha nupcial. La ignoraba, solo tenía en mis pensamientos el hecho de que la persona que más amé se casaría con otro hombre que no sea yo... No conocía del todo aquel tipo pero Liven me prometía que era el amor de su vida, que era el hombre con quién siempre soñó casarse... Pero no todo puede ir color de rosas, ¿Verdad?_

 _Cuando terminamos aquel pasillo infinito para mí y lleno de dolor vi como ese tal Zero tomaba su mano y sonreía. Algo en aquella sonrisa se me hizo completamente aro, más lo ignoré, a pesar de todo sólo deseaba la felicidad de mi pequeña y adorada Liven._

 _Pero como me lo imaginaba, el desastre ocurrió. Un 15 de Enero fui a visitarla, mi peor error fue el dejarla casarse y no intervenir para que no se quedara con ese tipo... Liven, mi preciosa Liven estaba muerta._

 _Lloré días, semanas e inclusos meses, el único que me apoyo cuando todo sucedió fue Otabek, soportó mi yo más devastado, pensé que algún día se cansaría de mí pero gracias a Dios... Ese día jamás llegó._

 _Fue entonces que me levanté y volví a ser "el mismo" seguí adelante y cuando mi corazón de nuevo estaba listo para enamorarse de Otabek..._

* * *

-Continúe. – Podría pedirte que viajemos a Japón para visitar a Yuuri y a Víktor. Podría pedirte ir a ver aquella película romántica que salió en el cine aunque me parezca lo más cliché del mundo. - Vi como sonreíste ante ello. - Podría pedirte ver las estrellas en aquel campo cerca de la casa de mis padres. - Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.- Podría... Oh, Ota, podría pedirte tantas e infinitas cosas que sé las cumplirías con tal de verme feliz. - Él asintió. Yo sentía como caían mis lágrimas por mis mejillas.- Pero hay algo que jamás podría pedirte...

-¿Qué cosa, Yuri? - Yo intenté sonreír pero simplemente... No se me daba fingir en esta ocasión.

-Qué me ames como la amas a ella...

* * *

 _"-Yuri, me he enamorado, ¡Estoy a punto de casarme! – Vi a Otabek sonreír feliz y yo tuve que hacerlo también... A pesar de que de nuevo, mi corazón se rompía en pedazos."_

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
